Another Way of Life
by werepyre Zeke
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, and all their friends are starting their new life- when a few strange figures drop literally out of the sky. And they dont exactly blend in.What the hell is going on now? OC's: Yes. Death: Probably Sucess:Maybe. Hilarity: Absolutely Rating may change later Note: All pairings are Cannon or near Cannon; the case of Mei/Al,never confirmed directly, just hinted
1. Chapter 1

Another Way of Life

**A/N This isnt my first Crossover Fic, but it IS one i wanted to write for a while- It's gonna be big. I mean not only many chapters- including suspense building chapters- but also many worlds. Not Just FMAB and Inyasha,but potential additions from-**

**Code Lyoko**

**DNAngel**

**DBZ**

**and many more.**

**And that's WITHOUT the OC's. And boy, will there be OC's**

**It takes place almost Post series for all completed series (im pretty sure DNAngel isnt done, just on extended vacation.) So post Buu for DBZ, and Post Naraku for Inuyasha. FMAB is technically Post Eclipse, Midway through the Epilogue. Ed and Winry are engaged, not married. Al is in a relationship with Mei. oh...and in DBZ? Videl and Gohan are engaged. Anyone who objects on terms of DBGT: GT is not real. it's a BS anime designed to make the company money. THere is no SSJ 4. Sorry. I go by Manga. And Yes, Inuyasha fans, that means no Ayame. Koga can stay lonely.**

**Sango's Kids are staying with "Granny Kaeda" for a few weeks while their parents try to earn some extra cash (no idea what feudal currency was, presumably being paid directly in food, like Miroku normaly is) by hunting demons for a few nearby towns. Inuyasha and Kagome are an item, but not married- YET. Not 'mated' either- i need to find sufficient BS to create a system for 'mates.'**

**oh,and I dont own any anime/manga, but the OC's are all mine. **

Chapter 1

Why Can't We Have ONE Normal Day?

Inuyasha caught a strange scent as he woke up.

_Humans. Four of them-no, wait, six. And... is that an animal? I never smelled one quite like that before. And why do the humans smell like... no... that's impossible. _

Nudging Miroku and Sango awake, he gestured for them to follow him. Kagome awoke quietly on her own as she sensed a strange sort of darkness nearby. She woke up just in time to avoid being awoken by Inuyasha. _Where are we going? _ She wondered as she got up to follow them. Shippo and kirara, of course, were deeper into their sleep than the others- Kirara tired from the strain of carrying Sango and her husband, and Shippo merely tired from being... well, Shippo. Kagome tucked the kitsune in before running after her friends.

Inuyasha entered the clearing that was the source of the odd smell, only to have his suspiscions confirmed imediately. Three of the humans were dressed oddly, but not to the point of seeming completely out of place. The other three, however, were dressed in a mannerso peculiar that Sango and Miroku were completely confused- almost stunned. Inuyasha, however, drew an immediate correlation. Though there were a few differences, the similarities were impossiby obvious.

They dressed like people from Kagome's time.

Half the humans were blonde, the other half had dark hair. There were three girls (of which only one was blonde) and three boys- though men and women may have been more appropriate terms, seeing as they appeared to be in their later teens- or even early twenties. The only dark haired man had his hair tied back in a ponytail, as did one of the blonde man and the only blonde woman. They were the first to get up. "Where the hell did we-" the dark haired man began, breaking off when he saw Inuyasha, who's hand was on his sword. Rolling to his feet, he drew his own blade- a curved sword, similar in appearance to tetsusaiga's transformed state, though less than half as big. "Who are you? Did you do this? Where are we?"

"Your in the middle of nowhere dumbass,"replied Inuyasha, "And if you want to stay in one piece, you'll put that twig of a sword away." Inuyasha heard Kagome walk up behind him.

"Inuyasha, he and the other one with a ponytail... they aren't normal. There's something wrong with their auras." Kagome's words elicited a groan from the blond man. "Put your sword away Ling. If they wanted us dead, they'd have killed us before we woke up. Now wake up Lan Fan.**(A/N the version of the manga I read called her Ran Fan, but it was so annoying for me to read and sound out in my head that i only call her by the anime name. Hopefull, my manga was just mistranslated.) **I'll Get Al." "What about Winry and Mei?" Asked Ling. "Eh, Al will wake up Mei. Winry doesn't react well to being woken up by force. I dont see her wrench nearbye, but I'd rather not risk it.

"I'm already awake, alchemy freak," the blonde headed woman grumbled as she got up- only to freeze when she saw inuyasha. "Ed, does that man have dog ears, or am i going insane?" "What do you mean, or? You've been insane your whole life, gearhead. But..." Ed looked over at Inuyasha, "that doesnt mean he doenst have dog ears." "Then WHY ARE YOU SO BLASE! He has FRIKIN DOG EARS!" Shouted Winry, throwing a small-ish wrench at him( aparently she DID carry them at all times, though nobody could tell where she kept them.)

"DAMN IT, WINRY, STOP TRYING TO HOSPITALIZE ME! I've seen plenty of Chimeras before, Including some alot weirder looking that him. Why the hell should i freak out? Remeber Darius?" Winry sighed and mumbled something along the lines of "cocky dumbass alchemy freak" under her breath while Ed and Ling woke up Al and Lan Fan. Al, upon waking up, immediately asked, "Where's Mei!" Bolting upright, he quickly found her and shook her awake gently. "You allright?" He asked concerned. Kagome smiled as she watched them. "How sweet she whispered to Sango. "It'd be alot sweeter if i knew what the hell was going on," Sango responded worriedly. "Don't worry. There's nothing wrong with the short haired boy. The girls seem fine two. It's the last two we need to watch out for." Kagome could sense something strange emenating from Ling, though it was faint, almost as if it was an echo or a faded scar. Ed's energy was far more concerning- it was as if there was a vast shadow living inside him- his energy, while peacefull- was somehow... dark...

Ed noticed Kagome's concerned stare. "There something I can help you with, or are you just gonna stare at me all day," he asked grumpily. "What happened to you?" asked Kagome. "You and your friends are dressed... well, not all that strangely, i suppose- not to me- but to anyone else... and... your aura's pitch black." Mei, who had by now convinced Al she was fine, stuck her tounge out at Ed. "I told ya so, big brother." (**A/N Couples- especially expressive couples- tend to adopt each other's nicnames for other people. So Mei, having been with Al for a while, would call Ed big brother. It's probably obvious, but i dont want detail hounds mauling me over it.) **"I still say you're imagining things," Ed said with scowl. "She's not, brother! Even i can sense it- but i dont understand what the big deal is. It's allways been that way." Mei laughed at Al's words. "Alphonse, you never sensed it before he brought you back. It used to be normal. It started changing after he gave up his alchemy." "Ohhh... i guess that makes sen-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" shouted a now thuroughly annoyed Inuyasha. "What's a ka-mare-ahh, what the hell is alchemy, and how did you guys get here. You aint from around here, that's for sure. She had one of those... rinch thingies." Kagome sighed. "Wrench, Inuyasha. Wrench. Like your nickname for me, but with an 'r'. "

"Whatever, the point is they dress like people do on your side of the well. Do you think it's opened up again?" Kagome shook her head. "The well is miles away, Inuyasha. Plus, even on MY side, they'd get soem weird looks. They must be from some other time- or maybe some other place."

Ling, who'd woken up Lan Fan and sheathed his scimitar, spoke up. "What do you mean, other time? Other place, that's fairly obvious, but time? What exactly are you saying?" He had sat down in his normal cross-legged manner, and was listening intently to everything. From behind Inuyasha's group a voice spoke up. "You'll need to explain quite a bit, won't you Kagome?" Everyone turned towards the speaker to find a man lazily sitting in the trees.

His eyes were grey, and his hair was almost black. He wore armor that looked similar in structure to Sango's, though instead of hidden compartments behind gem-like guards, his had joints reinforced with steel. In addition, his armor fit slightly looser, and seemed a bit thicker as well. He had a katana on his belt and seemed completely unconcerned by the two swords (and multiple kunai) now pointed at him. "I suppose i should introduce myself. My name is Dirin. I'm looking for a few of my friends- perhaps you've seen them." He stared at the space over their heads for a moment and then shook his head. "Nope. Well, i suppose I'll look elsewhere, then. Seth, you bastard, where are you..." he trailed off as he hopped off his perch. "Oi, Dirin, hold on!" Inuyasha's call caused the man to turn back around. "Yes, what was it?" he asked calmly, almost as if he was completely oblivious to the threat Tetsusaiga posed. "How did you know Kagome's name,why do you think we haven't seen your friends, and why the hell are you even here?" The half-breed's demands were met with boredom. "In order:I'm a mind reader, or telepath, whichever you prefer; I scanned your mind to see if you'd seen anyone that looked like them; and i fell through a portal- same as them." He pointed at Ed and his friends as he finished his answer. "Now, if you don't mind, i have a best friend and a girlfriend to find- probably need to find HIS girlfriend too, since by now he's probably pissed her off, and when she's pissed, she storms off. Terrible sense of direction." Turning around he walked away. "If you see anyone named Cierra, Cara, or Rakir, tell them Dirin is looking for them, okay?" With that he faded from sight- literally. He faded away like a spirit. Inuyasha blinked a few times and then growled in exasperation. "One day. that's all i ask. One day where i can just hunt, catch some fish, avoid shippo and maybe- if I'm lucky- beat the hell outa Koga. A nice, relaxing, NORMAL day. No people falling outa nowhere, no random men that read minds, just a day for me to TRY and exist PEACEFULY. But I can't have that..." as he continued his rant, Kagome turned to the others. "While he does that, I'll explain MY side of the story. Hopefully he'll be calmed down enough to listen by the time you guys start explaining things."

**A/N So it begins. Anyone who's a fan of my work should know this- i forget to update. It's not intentional, i just have bad luck and a worse memory. Updates on all my Code Lyoko Fics, my other Inuyasha fic, and perhaps a few new fics, are all due within the next week or two. And i promise- I'll do my best(REALLY) to update regularly for as long as i can. I still have my books to write, and to read, and other fics to read, and a girlfriend and...**

**Dirin: While he finishes his list, go Reveiw and such. Favorite if you want. He should be done ranting in time to read your input- and all input is appreciated. He appologizes for any spelling errors- Microsoft word isnt working, so he's using notepad. And his keyboard is a bit... ummm... crap... so it randomly stops working (just the enter, backspace, and spacebar keys.) Hopefully he fixed the errors that caused. If not- oh well. Wow... he's still not done**

**ME: And my friends and that new video game and netflix- i gotta catch up on Eureka- and...**

**Dirin:He'll finish later tonight. Bye!**


	2. That's New

Chapter Two

Well that's new

"So let me get this straight," said Kagome. "You guys can play around with the form of ANYTHING you touch? By affecting it on a molecular level?" Al nodded. "Mei and I don't need to even touch it-just know the way chi flows through it and its composition. We combined Alchehestry with Alchemy to-" he saw that everyone other than Ed and Mei were completely lost. "Basically, yes. Most people need some sort of formula or array in order to do Alchemy though- and even then, they need direct contact. We're special cases." Kagome nodded. "And you just sorta... showed up here? Randomly?" "We were talking, walking around the royal garden at Ling's palace. Suddenly there was a white flash, and then everything was dark for a few seconds. Then, when we woke up, we were here," Winry explained. "Hmmm..."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who'd long ago finished his rant. "I'll be back in just a minute guys," she said, walking away from the alchemists and towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, do we have anything important to do back at the village?" Inuyasha sighed. "You already know that we don't," he said reluctantly. "Then do you think we could-" "Send Sango and Miroku back to their kids while we try to help these guys find their way back home?" Inuyasha finished for her. Kagome nodded. "Keh. I can't think of a good reason why we can't." HE smirked at her. "Wanna give me more time to think?" Kagome glared at him, causing him to chuckle. "Just kidding. Sure." "Thanks," she said, relieved. "I actually have a pretty good reason for trying to help them, this time." "Oh really?" Inuyasha asked, intrigued. "What's that?" "IF they were brought to this world from another, and we find a way to send them back... maybe we can find a way to reopen the well! I... I never even said goodbye to Souta and Grandpa, and it'd be nice to be able to tell them how I'm doing." Inuyasha smiled gently at Kagome. "Wench," he said in an unusually soft tone of voice, "You ain't gotta explain anything about _why_ you want to open the well back up. If I had a family like yours, I'd miss 'em too."

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you," She said softly. "Keh, like I said, no problem. Besides, the blonde kid with an attitude problem reminds me of how I was a few years ago. This could be fun."

Dirin was lost. This wasn't something that was particularly unusual. His mother had passed down her sense of direction- or lack thereof- and as such, he was _quite_ used to being lost. Lost on a world he barely knew, with no way of finding or contacting Cierra, Zephyr or any of his other friends however... that was a new one. After wandering for hours, he finally sat down in a clearing. "I shoulda stayed with Inuyasha instead of running off dramatically," He mumbled. Then he smirked. "The 'I'm a telepath' thing was pretty funny though. Easier than explaining the truth, too. Aaaaaand. I'm doing it again... why do I keep talking to myself?" All of the sudden, he heard two thuds behind him. Turning around, he saw a man with spiky black hair and a woman with light blue hair- both looking to be about eighteen or nineteen- dressed in rather unusual clothing. The man was wearing a black coat- a rather nice black coat, in Dirin's opinion- and the woman was wearing a white outfit with silver trim. Each of them was armed- the man with a golden sword, and the woman with a small staff and a rapier. "Well, not the friends I was searching for, but a familiar face will do! Hello Kirito, Hello Asuna!" Groaning they got up off the ground. "How did that hurt?" Kirito asked. "Is there something wrong with the pain absorption software?" Asuna shook her head. "Kirito... look around. Does this look like ALO to you?" The dark haired man looked around curiously before shaking his head. "No but..." he turned to Dirin "Did you do this? One of your portals?" "Not one of mine," Dirin said, shaking his head. "I can't seem to make mine work anymore. Not here, at least. It's almost as if they've been sealed. But other worlds have been sort of leaking over onto this one lately. I'm not all that surprised to see you. I am slightly surprised that you seem to be in full possession of your in-game equipment." Asuna shrugged. "Either this is a dream, or we've all gone insane. Either way, I'm not that surprised." Dirin rolled his eyes as Kirito helped Asuna to her feet. "Come on now, you know better than that. Try to see if your game skills still work here- you'll need them. This is, unfortunately, very real." He paused. "I'm... sorry you guys got caught up in my problems again. This is much more dangerous than it was last time." "Don't worry. We survived SAO, we'll survive this too." Kirito's bravery was quickly replace by concern as Asuna said, "Didn't we both technically die?" Kirito sighed. "Well... let's not do that this time." Dirin was trying-with little success- not to laugh at Asuna's rather pointed- and accurate- statement. The sound of his laughter drew attention from an unlikely person. Popping out of the front pocket on Kirito's jacket, Yui yawned. "This is weird... I actually felt tired. Mama, Papa, do you think my program is somehow updating itself?" They just stared at her, awestruck. "What?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "How... if this is real..." "Well, your items came with you, and they're just data- albeit a far less complex form of data- so why not?"

After explaining the situation to Yui, discovering that they could indeed use their skills in feudal japan, and hearing Dirin's unnecessarily dramatic explanation of what was going on, the group decided to try to find Inuyasha and the Alchemists- partly because Dirin was convinced that as long as they were with Inuyasha, even _he_ couldn't get lost, and partly because he had no idea what they might end up going up against and wanted to be prepared. Thankfully, Dirin was at least able to remember which way he'd come from.

Unfortuneately, by the time they'd found where Inuyasha had been, he and the rest of his group were long gone. "Let's go west," Dirin suggested. "Why?" asked Asuna. "Well, I'm always a bit... off when it comes to directions, and my first impulse would've been East. Plus, I'm rather fond of West. It makes me think of Wednesdays for some reason, and I love Wednesdays." Asuna resisted- with some difficulty- the urge to stab him repeatedly. "Fine. West it is," Kirito said calmly.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Keh, nothing here either," Inuyasha said, now thoroughly irritated. "This is the fourth viliage we've been to since we brought Sango and the lech back home, and no rumors of demons, no strange visitors, and no mysterious disappearances. What the hell are we supposed to do if we've got nothing to work with?" Kagome was disappointed as well, but tried to remain positive. "Come on, the next village _must _be the one we've been looking for! I can feel it!" The confidence in her voice made Inuyasha smile- and it managed to fool the Elric brothers, too. "All right then, if that's what you think," Ed said, pushing himself up off the ground where he'd been laying. They set out for the next village, all of them praying that there would be some sort of news at the next village. Rather than a four hour walk, however, they only needed to wait half an hour before running across the help they'd been looking for.

"Get out of the way!" shouted a dinstinctly feminine vocie. A young woman darted out from the forest near the road. She was dressed in black jeans, and her shirt was blood red- as were her eyes. Her hair was red as well- though a slightly less intense shade of red- and she had two swords- katana, by the look of them- on her back. "MOVE!" she shouted, sprinting at inhuman speed towards them. Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the way just in time, and as he did, an enormous Oni burst out of the forest. "Come back come back, you delectable snack," The red skinned beast chuckled. "You cannot escape!" It moved nearly as fast as the redhead- which proeved to be just a little too slow. Suddenly, the woman dove towards the ground, arms held out together as if she was diving into a lake. She slipped into her own shadow and vanished. The Oni roared angrily. "Stop hiding, little one! I need my lunch!" Turning towards Inuyasha and the others, it seemed oblivious to the still present shadow the girl had submerged herself in- which was now moving five times as fast as the girl had before, _towards_ the Oni. Just before it reached the huge creature, she emerged from the shadow- still moving at what Kagome suspected to be over 200 miles per hour- and slashed with her now drawn swords- both of which were pitch black. The Oni screamed in pain, clutching at its face. "My eyes! MY EYES!" all three of its eyes had been cut clean through. It was a miracle the creature had survived. "I've fought demons before," The girl shouted irritably, "and most of them die right about now. What the hell are you _made _of?" The shadow, still lingering in front of the beast, suddenly expanded, and six large spears were launched from its depths. Three ended up stuck in its chest, two more in its left arm, and the last one pierced the ogre's thick skull. Groaning, it fell to the ground. The woman sighed. "That tired me out a bit. I must be out of practice." Turning to Inuyasha she bowed slightly. "Sorry for the inconvenience." She turned to leave when Kagome shouted, "Wait!" Turning back, the woman cocked her head to one side. "What is it?" she asked curiously. "Are you... you're not from around here, are you?" She shook her head. "No, I'm not." She held out her hand. "My name's Cierra. You're not from around here either, then?" Kagome was wearing her old high school uniform today- though normally, she favored more 'acceptable' clothes, these were more comfortable for traveling. "It's pretty obvious, huh?" Inuyasha frowned. "Didn't that Dirin guy tell us to look out for someone named Cierra?" Kagome smiled. "Oh yeah, he did!" "Dirin's here?! You met him?! Where is he?!" The woman seemed almost panicked. "Calm down-" Inuyasha began, only to be lifted into the air by jet black vines that emerged from the womans shadow. She pulled him towards here and shouted in his face, "I've been stranded, all on my own, on a freaky as all hell world for over a week. DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Inuyasha laughed. "Figures. Three days without Sango, we meet the only woman in history with a temper worse than hers." "Inuyasha," said Kagome in a warning tone. "What, it's true!" Cierra, dumbstruck, let the vines vanish, dissipating into a fine black mist. "That normally freaks people out." "He has dog ears. I think he wins the freaky contest," Edward replied with a smirk. "What was that ya metal legged shrimp?!" Inuyasha snapped, raising a fist. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP!" Edward shouted back, raising his own fist in turn. Al sighed and laid one hand on the ground. A wall sprang up between Inuyasha and Ed. "What's the big idea?!" They both shouted at Al. "This could take a while," Kagome said resignedly. "In that case, can _you_ tell me where the hell my idiot of a boyfriend is?" Cierra asked. "I hate to tell you this, but he didn't exactly tell us much," Kagome said apologetically. Cierra sighed sadly, a far off look in her eye, before suddenly brightening. "You called that guy Inuyasha, right? Does that mean you're Kagome?"

Kagome blinked rapidly, surprised. "You've heard of me?" "Of course! Dirin likes to visit other worlds, you see, and he has a tendency to sort of accidentally find heroes. I don't know how or why, but he does. Your group is one of the ones he ran into- he said you guys killed a giant flying spider with some stupid name- Nuraka or something. Mind if I tag along with you? Just for a while?" "First of all, do you mean _Naraku?_ And second of all, you're welcome to join us, but why?" Cierra smiled. "I told you, he always finds heroes- whether he wants to or not. What's more, he told me himself that he wants to spar with Inuyasha one day- I don't know _why_, since he'll probably end up hospitalized, but still... trying to talk sense into him is like trying to dig through burning ht coals with your bare hands- slow, difficult, and painful." "Allllllriiiight," Kagome said, now thoroughly weirded out. "You can stay with us as long as you lay off the weird similes, allright?" "What about metaphors?" "... this is going to be interesting."


End file.
